


Trading Morals For A Mortal

by Sage_Sun



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: A H A, BNA, F/M, Fluff, Michiru is soft bby, Romance, This is a trash book I swear-, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lots of fluff, oneshots, shiro is a good boy, they are cute qwq
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_Sun/pseuds/Sage_Sun
Summary: This is basiclly a one-shot book for Michiru  Shiro, please don't do any wars, hate, bashing in the comments, this is a safe place, adding on, there are going to be slow updates, as school started up again.It's rated Teen and up just in case- qwqEnjoy!~
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru & Ogami Shirou, Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Trading Morals For A Mortal

Shiro and Michiru walked into their shared apartment, they had moved out of the co- op, to give Mr. Gem and Mrs. Malissa a break from their shenanagins, and for the most part, it was going good, they had most their stuff moved in and packed away, and even had their free time back.

_Accept tonight._

They had been given a mission from the mayor, they had to interfere with a drug ring that was going on, near the edges of the city, for the most part, it was an okay mission, there _was_ a minor scruffle, but, being an _immortal_ silver wolf has its perks, and Michi, being in full control over her new found abilities added to that.

_But, this isn't about that._

It was around 11:39 when they _finally_ got home, Shiro slipped off his coat and shoes, and flopped on the large couch, happy to be home again.

Michiru simply took off her shoes, and cuddled next to him, causing the larger beastman to raise an eyebrow.

"What are you doing, Michiru?" The albino furred wolf asked, looking at the cozy tanuki girl.

"Getting comfy" was the only answer he got.

"Do you have to lean on me to do so?" He scoffed, trying to not swoon at her cuteness.

"Yes, your fur is softer then every blanket in this household."

" _Apartment_ , this is an apartment" Shiro scoffed, his gaze softened.

"Whatever, it's close to the same thing" Michiru spoke, half heartedly, sleepiness tugging at her eyes.

Shiro chuckled, resting his furred arm around her, petting her hair, earning a small, purring like sound from the tanuki.

"Your annoying, y'know" Shiro teased, ruffling her hair.

"Says you?"

"Says me,"

"Shut up."

"Make me,"

Michiru planted a small kiss on his cheek, smirking at the flushed mess Shiro became.

"You sure are quite now"

"I- N- yOU CHEATED-"

Michiru chuckled, watching the pink tint dance around his cheeks.

"You're lucky I love you" Shiro grumbled, continuing to pet her hair.

"I sure am," Michiru smiled, cuddling closer.

**Author's Note:**

> So,, what'cha think? Feel free to comment, and maybe leave a kudo or two! :,P  
> If you have any requests or tips, please let me know!  
> Have a great day, night and afternoon, Sage, o u t !


End file.
